1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus related to friction, and more particularly, to an apparatus with a friction preventing function and a method of manufacturing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An object that rolls, rotates, or linearly moves contacts another relevant object, and thus, friction between the two objects is generated. Such friction is necessary for a start operation and a stop operation of an object. However, friction may be a factor which hinders a continuity of motion of a moving object.
Friction generated during motion of an object generates heat, which may affect not only the moving object but also other objects related to the moving object.
Accordingly, oil or grease may be used to decrease the friction. However, oil and the grease are harmful to the environment. Also, friction may not be completely removed by using oil or grease. Oil and grease have a lower performance as time passes, and accordingly, the efficiency of oil or grease is decreased as time passes.